


九万字

by Auretta



Series: 牛油果宇宙 [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auretta/pseuds/Auretta
Summary: “当坊间最善舞的女儿死了，京城就该有一场大雪。”—— 叶三·《九万字》。
Series: 牛油果宇宙 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014273





	九万字

**Author's Note:**

> BGM-万象凡音《与山记》
> 
> 相关阅读：深呼晰《如词穷一般》/权超《风中玫瑰》

王晰第一次见金雨昙是在一个二世祖攒的局上。那时她仿佛叫Rose还是Mary，一听便是信口胡诌的。

鱼目堆里的珍珠想不瞧见都难，他一向要最好的，旁人自然也不会跟王大公子抢。她并不是很会讨好人，性子也有些冷淡。王晰倒不生气，漂亮姑娘多是让人捧着长大的，性情傲一些是常事。

后来再见时她已有了固定的花名，王晰听了半天总以为是杏儿，想着长得凌霜傲雪，取这么个名字实在可惜。问了才知道是幸儿，像是供人赏玩取乐的。

男人都喜欢劝妓从良，王晰那会儿也有这油腻的毛病，还多一条“何不食肉糜”。美人不仅长得好还会念书，梅溪湖大学医学院在读，将来前程似锦。王晰想着她怎么也不至于沦落风尘，于是当人家是虚荣女子，为财为物。他心底里看不起这样的姑娘，却喜欢找这样的。原因无二，这样的姑娘最好摆弄，生死富贵皆由他。

金幸儿比预期中更令他满意，听话识趣懂事，给她什么要什么，不该开口的东西绝对不多一句话。

那会儿人人都知道王晰身边有这么一朵金玫瑰，万里挑一的美貌，笑起来蓬荜生辉。家里这是个下凡的天仙，外头的莺莺燕燕便有些难入眼。王晰老实了小半年，还得了王老爷子几句夸赞。

旁的小姑娘拿了卡买天买地，她窝在公寓里温书。王晰记得底下人回她底细的时候提过一句她是梅大医学院院长奖学金得主——每学年只有一个，照片能挂进院史馆，想来是货真价实的学霸。至于堕入风尘，是为供养幼弟。

王晰因此生了些恻隐之心，正巧他找着新乐子，飙车。于是封了笔厚厚的分手费，但愿能还她前程似锦，也算一桩善事。

可惜天妒红颜，美人薄命。但王晰自然不肯让私生子进门。且不论血统是否纯正，他家那个圈子，婚前有了“庶长子”的事传出去，便很难找着合适的妻子。

而很快，他要操心的事儿变成了另一个人，周深。大约是伯牙子期与《夜莺》的戏演得太上头，再明显不过的的关系王晰当时却没发觉。他只当姐姐供养弟弟这样的事哪都有，不想周深竟是金幸儿的弟弟。

金幸儿有个听起来“雨打风吹去”的真名，金雨昙。病历本上写着急性白血病，找不到匹配的骨髓，没多长时间好活，惊惧忧思更是催命符。

不久美人殒命，时年二十四岁。周深就范，唯一的要求是要亲自抚养姐姐留下的孩子。结局不必赘述，金圣权在美国待了小二十年，在他心底只怕Homestay Family的养父母才是他爹娘。

后来王晰为人父，对女儿总是溺爱，有人打趣他养公主也不过如此。王晰只道从前见多了女孩儿因为钱过得艰辛，他的掌上明珠不能受这等委屈。

但他早忘了那些女孩之一的金雨昙，更不必说善待她的孩子。

金圣权来见王晰是高杨去世第二日的午后。外头下着暴雨，金圣权的西装外套淋湿了点，被他随手甩在沙发上。他生得不像王晰，似乎也不太像他母亲。

金圣权气定神闲地和王晰谈条件，这时他身上能找出金雨昙的笃定与平静。

他知道王晰手里所有的牌，也知道王晰投鼠忌器。但大约是这些年心里实在不平，他还是丢下一句赌气似的威胁，你如何待我，我如何待你的儿女。

把王晰签好字的文件拿走时，金圣权忽然说了句，真奇怪，我竟然并不觉得畅快。

王晰不置可否地笑了笑，说，圣权，王家人大都有固执的毛病，我们家是重灾区，想来你也逃不开。作为你父亲，我希望你见好就收，不可执念太深。

金圣权背对着他，似乎是在看窗外的雨。在长久的静默之后，他开口道：“我偏要勉强。”

也是这样下着暴雨的午后，他和张超窝在家里看《霍比特人》，甘道夫劝诫索林，比杀戮更难的是宽恕，放下仇恨才能走得更远。矮人王却仍要和史矛革决一死战，夺回本该属于他的。

这世间的道理，从来难敌意难平。


End file.
